


My beloved

by a_reader_and_writer



Series: 100 word drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Fluff, M/M, Starbucks, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: Draco loves his...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 100 word drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803757
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	My beloved

"Just look at you!" Draco gestured, a loving look on his face, "You're perfect. So good for me. You make me feel alive. You're so nice and warm. My precious love" 

Harry rolled his eyes as his boyfriend gushed on and on.

"You're done?" 

"Hush Potter." Draco shushed him, before taking a sip from his Frappuccino Late.

"Ah perfect," he sighed in content. 

"Glad to know my only competition is a Starbucks drink," Harry snorted. 

"Hmm if you can call it competition," Draco smirked, only to be flipped the middlefinger by Harry. 

"Oi! See if you will get any tonight." 


End file.
